Raguel
Raguel is a high ranking angel that belongs to the angel choir of the Powers. During the onset of the Fall he was based in Jerusalem to oversee the angels in that part of the world. When Michael returned he left Raguel to supervise the matters in Heaven while he was on Earth. Background Raguel was once led by Barbatos until Lucifer decided to rebel against God. It was then that he fell under the leadership of Joseph. He fought in the rebellion against scores of Lucifer's demons as well as angels that joined Lucifer, most notably the Grigori. When the war was won, he went on to help Michael keep order. During the Dark Ages, he helped Michael with teaching a select group of humans how to repel the demons most efficiently that went on to become Michael's Battalion. He stayed in Heaven until the Apocalypse had begun and Lucifer was freed. During the prophesied fight between Michael and Lucifer he was with the Powers as they fought one final battle against the Grigori where they rose up to be victorious. The victory was short lived however when they learned that Michael had been banished to the Cage by the Winchesters and Castiel. Soon after, Castiel and Raphael then started to wage a civil war in Heaven. He stood behind Raphael when he decreed that he would release Michael from the Cage. He fought with the rest of the Powers against four garrisons of Castiel's army and they destroyed them without them suffering a single loss. However, he abandoned Raphael when Joseph's spies learned that Raphael was just using the Powers to install himself as the Ruler of Heaven and had no interest in liberating Michael. They held up in the Paradise Pavilion with the humans of Michael's Battalion which had started to grow in number and operation due to Daniel Leonard. He stayed protected in the Pavilion when Castiel took in Purgatory's souls. When Castiel disappeared, it brought forth the rise of the Leviathan and the Powers including Raguel went to battle them. It was a taxing effort but soon they had learned everything they needed to defeat them, which grew easier when Dick Roman was destroyed, and they hunted them all down. Unfortunately, this left Raguel as one of the 11 members of the Powers left. Raguel was one of the witnesses on the night when Daniel Leonard became the Heavenly Saint. Soon after, the Fall was triggered and his wings were burned away. He was then ordered by Joseph to head to Jerusalem where he would see to organizing the angels that had fallen in that part of the world in an effort to reclaim Heaven. Daniel Leonard soon managed to free Michael from the Cage and he restored Raguel's and the other Powers' wings. Season 10 Daniel Leonard was informed that Raguel was assigned to supervise matters in Heaven while Michael saw to things on Earth. Raguel was moving about on his usual rounds when he found Joseph in Heaven's Prison and was what seemed to be a heated discussion with Metatron. He asked his superior if everything was okay. Joseph assured him that it was and that he was leaving Metatron a gift. It was a book labeled Crime and Punishment which Raguel found was amusingly poetic. Powers and Abilities Raguel is a member of the Powers thus he is a strong and powerful angel. *Angel Swords: Like the rest of the Powers he wields two of these great weapons. *'High-Tier Strength': As a member of the Powers, Raguel has a great deal of angelic strength that surpasses most other angels save for the Archangels. *'Teleportation': After Michael was released from Lucifer's Cage one of the first things he did was restore the wings of The Powers, allowing them to teleport once more. Facts and Trivia Raguel's name roughly means Friend of God. Raguel is listed in the Book of Enoch as being an archangel that is responsible of dispensing justice against angels and humans who violate God's Will. He is an archangel in charge of orderliness, fairness, harmony and justice. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:High-tier Angels Category:The End (Again) series Category:Season 10 Characters